


Mannequin

by Ambercreek



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Brent bennett - Freeform, Gen, IDK spooky stuff, This is so fucking dumb, wrote this in like 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Ryan and Shane have a decision on what to do with the mannequin after the influx of questions about it after the Roanoke episode.





	Mannequin

"They complain to us about wanting to move it, but once we do, they all freak out," Shane said as he peered over Ryan's shoulder as he was picking out questions for this weeks post-mortem. Noticing that nearly half of them are commenting on that mannequin that sits behind Shane's head moved.

"Well at some point we are going to have to come clean of what happened to Brent," Ryan said absentmindedly, eyes not moving from the screen.

"You think Brent's ghost is possessing the mannequin, wait, Ryan, are you telling me that you killed Brent!" Shane distanced himself from the shorter man as he whipped around, jabbing a finger at him.

"Keep asking questions and you might join him." He threatened before dissolving into a series of wheezes.

"Ricky Goldsworth is that you."Shane tried to act shocked before he too started laughing.

"Maybe tell them we have a remote that moves it's head that someone presses offscreen," Shane commented as he settled back into his chair at his desk.

Ryan nodded and continued to scroll through the comments, picking out his favorite ones. "Oh, I'll think of something," And thank god  Shane was paying more attention to his own monitor screen because he didn't catch sight of another evil glare that formed on Ryan's face.


End file.
